


Worth Waiting For

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Steve in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ride home from the airport Steve shares something unexpected with Danny which leads to an interesting night on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

_Honolulu International-a little after 5pm_  
  
The tall palms outside the terminal are finally casting shadows long enough to promise the worst of the day's heat is over which is more than fine by Danny. It's  been a miserably hot week and today there's no hint of the ocean breeze that had been keeping things at least bearable. For his money it's starting to feel almost as lousy as August does back home.  
  
Just to top off the day's unpleasantness, when they pull out of the parking garage the sun is right in their eyes.  
  
Danny's response, no surprise, is to yank down his sun visor and make several disparaging remarks about the island he's stuck on, all of which begin with the f-word.  
  
Steve is a little more constrained.  
  
Also no surprise.  
  
As he merges into the stream of cars exiting the airport he finds his sunglasses in the center console and slides them on.  
  
It's pretty impressive the way he does it without ever taking his eyes off the road or slowing down _._  
  
Danny looks over at him.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Those aviator frames perched on those cheekbones? For the hundredth time this week alone his dick does a little dance.  
  
 _Is this ever going to let up?_  
  
Honestly, he'd really like to know.  
  
At least the kid's not around anymore-it's hard enough hiding his body's idiotic behavior from Steve much less from a very observant eighteen year old. He shifts in his seat-tugging on his safety belt so he can reach the dashboard and fiddle with the air-conditioning to distract himself. Getting out of the airport at this time of day is always a little dicey so he stays quiet. He waits until they're on the H1 before he risks looking over again.  
  
 _Damn._  
  
Things aren't getting any better.  
  
Steve looks like a fighter pilot out of central casting the way he's checking his side mirrors and monitoring the speedometer while he systematically overtakes every car in front of him. It's not until he glances in the rear view mirror at the field of drivers behind him that his shoulders relax and he looks over at Danny.  
  
 _With a big grin on his face._  
  
Which, because there's no mercy in the world, makes Danny's dick do happy dance number two.  
  
"What?" Danny asks, managing to sound convincingly peeved as he squirms to relieve the throbbing sensation behind his zipper. "You want me to applaud your driving skills?"  
  
"No way. You're the one that deserves the applause. I gotta hand it to you, buddy. You really did a hell of a job with that kid."  
  
 _Okay good. This is safe territory._  
  
Danny relaxes his grip on the door, "We'll see."  
  
“We’ll see? The guy we just put on that plane was a changed man.”  
  
“From your lips to God’s ears.”  
  
“What you don’t agree?”  
  
“I don’t disagree… I just don’t know. I sure as hell hope you’re right. My sister will definitely let me know.”  
  
“Let me tell you something, Danny. You were amazing with Eric. The way you called him out when he was being a jerk but then moved on? The way you let him see what it’s like in the real world- the way you acted like you _believed_ he could handle seeing it? I bet you a month’s salary he’s going to make your sister very happy when he gets home.”  
  
“A month’s salary? Whoa aren’t you the high roller? How about we just make it a six-pack?”  
  
“How about we make it tonight’s tab at Pete’s? Come on, I’m hungry for a burger. I’ll pay and the minute we get any negative intel on the kid which I’m pretty sure we won’t-you owe me double.”  
  
“Only because that bet makes very little sense and I’m hungry-sure fine-Pete’s it is. This isn’t going to get me in trouble with Catherine is it?”  
  
“Seeing as she's knee deep in readiness drills, no. And more importantly, even if she were free, the answer would still be no. How many times do I have to tell you it’s not like that between us?”  
  
“Apparently more than you have.”  
  
Slightly exasperated but still in a good mood, Steve takes a deep breath. His tone shifts to one right out of the tolerant parent playbook,“Okay, once again, Danny, Catherine and I are friends and yes we take care of each other’s _needs_ , but we are not a couple-”  
  
“Oh please!”  
  
Steve holds up a hand. “Hear me out Danny. We’re not. We might sleep with each other but we don’t make any claims on each other in any way. What we have is a mutually beneficial, very comfortable relationship.” He glances over and shrugs. “I don’t know how else to explain it to you.”  
  
“How about you keep your eyes on the road and answer me this. Say Cath's at sea and you meet someone. Say things move fast and by the time Cath is back you and this someone are pretty tight. What’s she going to say?”  
  
“I dunno-probably what she did the last time that very thing happened.”  
  
“What? When did that happen? What’d she say?”  
  
“Whoa-aren’t you full of questions.”  
  
“Maybe I am and maybe I'd like some answers.”  
  
“Okay, fine.” Steve takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes on the road, “It was about five years ago and I believe she said something along the lines of, ‘Good for you,’ and then proceeded to grill me for every last detail she could get about the person I had met.”  
  
“And you're telling me she was totally cool with you being with another chic?”  
  
“She was totally cool… but the person wasn’t exactly a chic.”  
  
“Oh please don’t go getting all politically correct on me.”  
  
“I’m not,” Steve says biting his lip.  
  
 _And holding his breath?_  
  
Danny's finely tuned radar goes off big time. "Hey, what's that look for?"  
  
“It’s nothing. I’m just… I’m just saying that the person I was involved with… wasn’t female.”  
  
The silence that fills the car is flat out deafening.  
  
“Oh really?” Danny’s voice is barely a whisper.  
  
“Yes, really. I take it you’re… surprised?”  
  
“Surprised? Yeah… you could say that.” _And you could also say I’m having a fucking heart attack_. Fighting like crazy not to pump his fist in the air and cheer, Danny warns himself there’s a chance he maybe didn’t hear things right. The last thing he wants to do is make a fool of himself. He shifts sideways to get a better look at Steve’s face. “So just to be sure I have this right. You…uh, you like guys?”  
  
“And girls- but guys more.”  
  
“Wow. That’s… interesting.”  
  
“Look I’m sorry to drop this on you like this Danny. I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time but it just never seemed right…I don't know-I just didn’t want to screw things up between us.”  
  
“What? You thought I was some jerk who would turn tail and run?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure what you’d do.”  
  
“So this guy you told Cath about–was he one of many?”  
  
“No, scouts honor, he was one of very few.”  
  
“One of very few over what time period?”  
  
“Since the academy.”  
  
Danny’s heart does a crazy little flip-flop. “Hmm," he says, "so over just about all the time there could have been someone. And just what does Catherine think about this?”  
  
“Like I’ve been trying to tell you, Catherine is fine with whatever I do.  We're really good friends and I know it sounds strange but as long as neither one of us is in a relationship our friendship includes sleeping together.” After he says it Steve's fingers tighten around the steering wheel while he waits for more reaction from Danny. Finally he glances over at him and asks, “So what are you thinking?”  
  
“I’m just thinking, wow, that’s very open-minded of you two.” Danny tugs on his seat belt and shifts back in his seat,“I'm curious- why tell me now?”  
  
“Believe me, I've always wanted to tell you but like I said, the time never seemed right. Ever since Cath’s temporary duty assignment landed her here, though, I’ve been dying to find a way to do it."  
  
“Why? Seems like having her around would give you less of a need to fess up.”  
  
“I’m not ‘fessing up’ to anything, Danny. I’m just telling you something about myself-”  
  
“Something you kept secret for two years?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right.”  
  
“So I still don't get why having Catherine around full time triggered this uh... revelation.”  
  
“Do you mind if we go inside and at least get a beer first?”  
  
Danny looks up and is shocked that they’re already pulling into the lot behind Pete’s. “Sure, fine.”  
  
It’s just about the fastest he’s gotten out of the car without gunfire to encourage him. When they get inside the restaurant it’s like the hostess knows something the way she seats them in a private corner booth. It’s also like the waiter knows something the way he’s friendly but uber-efficient. In minutes he’s taken their burger order and left them alone with two icy cold beers.  
  
After a long draw Steve licks his lips and puts down his glass. “So you were asking why now?”  
  
“That I was.”  
  
“Okay, it’s very simple. I want you to stop pussyfooting around Cath and I.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me. I’m sick of you giving me all the time I need with Catherine when she's not the one I need time with.”  
  
“Umm, I’m gonna need you to run that by me one more time.” _And slip me something to slow down my fucking heart._  
  
“Gladly-it's like this. Whenever I ask you to do something with me, you do what you did in the car just now-ask me if she’ll mind. Whenever I ask you to join us you flat out say no.” Steve takes a deep breath, “I want things back the way they were Danny- I want you and I doing stuff; you and I and Grace doing stuff. And I want you not looking at your watch and worrying about keeping me away from Catherine when we do it.”  
  
Danny’s response is a surprised slow smile but before he can say any of the hundred things racing through his mind the waiter shows up and conversation gets put on hold. They both take big bites of their burgers and stuff their mouths with fries like they’re fortifying themselves for a famine. Danny's burger is half way gone when he wipes his mouth and says, “Okay interestingly enough, I am, for the first time, beginning to believe the cockamamie stuff you’ve been telling me about this thing between you and Catherine.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it.”  
  
“And I’m relieved and grateful as all get out to hear that you miss our time together because," he looks down, "I do too.“  
  
Steve blinks hard when he hears that. His voice turns a little shaky, “That’s good Danny-that’s real good because it was driving me out of my mind the way you kept steering clear of me and turning me down when I tried to make plans with you-”  
  
“I wasn’t turning you down, I was just-”  
  
“I know I know. You were being considerate of Catherine. I appreciate that. But now you know you didn’t need to be.”  
  
“So now I know.”  
  
“You know that and a lot more,” Steve says warily.  
  
“Yes I do.”  
  
“So... what do you think?”  
  
“What do I think?” _Play this right- do not, do not screw this up_. The voice in Danny’s head is so loud it’s hard for him to concentrate, “I… I think it’s no big deal, that’s what I think. I’ve worked with guys who like guys and guys who like girls; I’ve got no problem with a guy who likes guys and girls. I am just very glad you’ve uh… explained yourself to me because up until now I was a little confused about a few things.”  
  
“Oh really. Like what?”  
  
“Well you kinda never seemed quite as interested in the ladies as one would expect given your incredible good looks and charm.”  
  
Steve rears back a little but there’s no denying the fact he’s definitely pleased with the compliment attached to Danny’s observation. “It’s not that I’m disinterested-”  
  
“I know. I know. You’ve just got twice as much to check out as…uh, other guys. Which brings me to something else I’ve been wondering about.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“Well, I may have be reading the signals wrong and I’m gonna feel pretty stupid if I have been but it seems to me you uh… tend to be somewhat flirtatious around me.”  
  
“Flirtatious… hmm, you don’t say?”  
  
“Yeah I do..”  
  
“Like how?”  
  
“Like the way you pat my ass whenever you can and whip your shirt off just as frequently-“  
  
“Let me stop you right there. Does it bother you when I do those things?”  
  
“Not in the least. It's just that I found it  somewhat confusing when I was dealing with an incomplete set of facts.”  
  
Steve locks one of his laser stares on Danny. “Okay. Since you recognized my flirtatiousness for what it was and didn’t mind, doesn’t that mean someone else at this table has been withholding critical information?”  
  
“Shit-you’re getting as long winded as you accuse me of being.”  
  
“Answer the question Danny.”  
  
Managing to shrug even though it’s getting a little hard to breathe, Danny says softly, “Maybe.”  
  
“Yes!” Steve’s bellow and fist pump draw more than a few stares from around the restaurant.  
  
 _What the hell?_ Danny’s not sure he should believe the died and gone to heaven feeling that’s spreading across his chest, “So you... you seem happy to hear that?”  
  
“Happy? I'm a hell of a lot more than happy.” Steve reaches over and squeezes Danny's hand. Hard.  
  
Which leaves him speechless.  
  
“What? Are you okay Danny?”  
  
“Yeah… I’m-I’m fine.”  
  
With his eyes crinkling the wicked way they do, Steve asks, “So would it be correct for me to assume that you would be okay with an escalation of my flirtatious behavior?"  
  
Danny can’t answer. Not yet. As flipped out as his brain is he still knows better than to seem too eager.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
After a deep breath, “Possibly. But don’t think I’m easy or anything.”  
  
“Of course not. I never said-I never thought-of course you're not.”  
  
That sudden, little-boy anxiousness melts something in Danny. “Good, I'm glad to hear it," he says. "Oh and you should probably know-I’m not all that experienced.”  
  
“That’s okay-we’ll go slow. But you’ve had… some experience, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but it was back when I was in college and it was a lot of dick sucking and wham bam thank you mam-no real relationships.”  
  
Hearing that does something to Steve.  
  
He reaches across the table and squeezes Danny’s hand again, “It would never be that way with me, I promise.”  
  
“So what exactly are you suggesting?”  
  
“I’m suggesting that you and I have a…you know, a thing.”  
  
“A thing like you and Catherine have?”  
  
Steve looks aghast, “No! No way. I mean an only-going-out-with-each other kind of thing, a date-night on Saturday; pancakes on Sunday morning kind of a thing.”  
  
“Hmm, well that might work out-especially the part about the pancakes. We’d have to be careful around Grace, though.”  
  
“No problem- believe it or not I can be very discrete.”  
  
“Oh I have no doubt about your abilities when it comes to subterfuge.”  
  
“Wait-do not give me grief about subterfuge. You kept the same thing from me that I kept from you.”  
  
“No, it’s different-”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Could you just finish your burger and take us home?”  
  
Steve’s eyes go wide. “Home as in my place? So you're saying you’re good with-”  
  
“Look-all I’m saying is I'm good with exploring the possibilities. And yes, your place. You think I want you dissing mine?”  
  
“What? I like your new place.”  
  
“Thank you but I prefer yours seeing as it has the ocean for a backyard and no pink and purple furniture for you to make fun of.”  
  
“Good call.” Steve wolfs down the rest of his burger and signals for the bill while he’s wiping his mouth.  
  
When the waiter brings the check he thanks them and wishes them an excellent evening.  
  
 _The way he looks at them?_  
  
 It’s like he knows something.  
  
_____~_____  
  
Not that things start out particularly excellently.  
  
In fact the ride home borders on a little awkward. They talk, but it’s about Eric and then about Grace and the hearing that’s coming up next Monday. What they don’t talk about is what's causing a fair amount of congestion behind their zippers. When they pull into the driveway and get out of the car Danny looks up at the house like he’s seeing it for the first time.  
  
“Com’on D, relax. I’m not going to jump your bones the minute we get inside.”  
  
“You got that right. You, you brute are not going to jump my bones, period.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Steve holds up his hands. The look on his face is contrite and hopeful and so fucking sexy that it’s hard for Danny to put one foot in front of the other but apparently he does because suddenly they’re inside and the door is closing behind him.  
  
“Look,” Steve says. “I know this is kinda awkward.”  
  
Danny nods his agreement-not trusting his voice-not with Steve as close to him as he is.  
  
“So how about we just pretend we’re coming in for a beer like we have a hundred times before?”  
  
“But you and I both know-“  
  
“Shhh, just pretend,“ Steve says. He presses a finger on Danny’s lips and whispers against his ear, “Okay?”  
  
Danny hears himself saying, “Sure, fine.” It’s a miracle his lips move since Steve's lips brushing across his ear seem to have completely paralyzed the rest of his body.  
  
“How about you grab two cold ones while I hit the head?”  
  
He stands there watching Steve walk out of the room-still not moving. His mouth feels cottony and slow when he finally manages to say “Yeah. Okay.”  
  
From the hallway Steve warns, “You better still be here when I get back.”  
  
Finally Danny’s brain reboots, “Oh I will be.” He even throws in, “And maybe then you can explain why you and your navy buddies call the bathroom the head.”  
  
“You got it,” Steve calls over his shoulder. There’s a little chuckle in his voice and a definite swagger to his step and Danny shakes his head.  
  
 _I am so fucked._  
  
______________~____________  
  
“So?” he asks Steve as he hands him a beer and takes another long swig of his.  
  
“So, what?”  
  
 _Does he have to lean on the counter like that? And how the hell is he already bare-foot?_ It takes real effort for Danny to sound exasperated, “Don’t tell me you forgot?”  
  
“Forgot what?”  
  
“A certain naval term you were going to explain to me?”  
  
“Oh that. You really want to know?”  
  
“I most certainly do.”  
  
“Okay fine.” After a long draw on his beer, Steve says, “So the term _head_ is derived from early naval days when the designated location to relieve oneself on a sailing vessel was off the bowsprit, on either side of the figurehead.”  
  
Danny shakes his head and manages to look disgusted, “So you’re saying that in days gone by, your esteemed Naval pals pissed off the front of the ship?”  
  
“You asked,” Steve shrugs while a sly little smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Yes I did and thank you for enlightening me”  
  
“And now that we’ve got that cleared that up would it be okay with you if, we change gears and explore a few possibilities?”  
  
“Do w-what?”  
  
“Come on, Detective, I’m using your exact phrase.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that.” Danny hopes the light over the kitchen sink isn’t strong enough to illuminate the ten shades of red his face is turning. “Sure… fine. I guess.”  
  
Not worried a bit that his face might give him away, Steve’s lights up like a kid’s on Christmas morning. “Good,” he says, draping his arm across Danny’s shoulders. “Then I recommend we re-locate.”  
  
Just for the record. There’s nothing kid-like about the look he gives Danny.  
  
“So where to?”  
  
“To the beach,” Steve answers like he honestly can't believe Danny had to ask. Out of nowhere he produces a blanket. "And you should lose  those shoes and socks."  
  
“Oh really?” Looking put-upon but feeling light-headed, Danny kicks off his loafers and takes off his socks. “Fine have it your way-my luck I step on a broken bottle.”  
  
“There are no broken bottles on my beach, trust me.”  
  
“Good because my feet are very tender.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to remember that. Come on let’s go, tenderfoot.”  
  
"Seriously? Are you kidding me?"  
  
Danny might sound genuinely insulted by Steve's corny play on words but the truth is he's grateful for the chance it gives him to roll his eyes and for a minute slip back into his own comfortable skin instead of the crazy one he's signed on to wear tonight.  
  
"What you didn't like that?" Steve asks, grinning and draping his arm over Danny's shoulders like it's the most natural thing in the world to do.  
  
Okay so the minute's over.  
  
 _Natural?_  
  
Danny's heart seems to disagree given the way the way it's racing. Somehow he manages a comeback, "Oh no-don't get me wrong. I liked it-same way I liked all of Tommy Ferguson's jokes. In the seventh grade."  
  
"Very funny," Steve says and pulls Danny closer.  
  
Talk about a head rush.  
  
The way the moonlight is playing on the outline of Steve's jaw-the way Steve's arm is around him and his body so close makes Danny feel like he's barely getting enough oxygen.  
  
"Come on," Steve gruffs against his ear. "There's something I want to show you."  
  
There's a full moon so it's easy to make their way to the little stand of palms where Steve finally stops. As he spreads the blanket out he starts talking about a constellation that’s only visible a few nights out of the whole year. _Wouldn’t you know tonight’s one of them?_ Danny nods like he’s interested and not sure what exactly to do, drops down on the blanket beside him. Following Steve’s lead he lays back, folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the sky.  
  
“See it right there Danny –the one really bright star and the three trailing off behind it?”  
  
“Yeah,” he lies. “I see it.”  
  
Steve goes on about the reason the constellation appears so infrequently but Danny doesn't hear him. What he’s hearing are the waves breaking just a few yards away. What he’s feeling is the salt spray in the air and Steve’s elbow touching his. They're right beside each; Steve’s foot is touching his. It just about kills him the way he wiggles his toes while he's talking.  
  
 _Deep breath._  
  
 _This is really happening._  
  
He turns his head and there's just enough light to see the wisps of chest hair teasing out of the V of Steve’s shirt-the same wisps that have tortured him every single day for the past he can't even tell you how long.  
  
 _Oh God._  
  
The thrum in his belly inches a little closer toward unbearable.  
  
Like he has inside information on the state of Danny’s nervous system, Steve suddenly rolls onto his side, props his head on his hand and very softly-almost in a whisper-says, “But we didn’t really come out here to look at stars did we?”  
  
“No, but stars are okay, I mean… they’re good.”  
  
“So are other things.”  
  
“Which I have a feeling… I’m about to discover?”  
  
“Only if you want to.”  
  
With Steve practically draped over him, it’s amazing Danny manages to come up with what he does, “I want to, all-right-already-like I told you the first time.”  
  
Steve likes that.  
  
He gives Danny a naughty grin and without another word grabs onto his belt.  
  
"Hey-" is all Danny manages to get out before he's suddenly getting a demonstration of the unique skill set a SEAL brings to the bedroom, or in this case, the beach blanket. With one firm tug Steve rolls him on his side so they're facing each other. Then he drapes his leg over Danny’s and scoots closer-close enough for  their crotches to touch. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he whispers. The intensity in his voice and eyes has Danny paralyzed.  
  
Again.  
  
When Steve cups his chin to kiss him, a throaty surrendering sound is the only response he's capable of.  
  
So much for playing this cool.  
  
 _Holy fuck._  
  
The way Steve's lips press against his is gentle and remarkably sensuous. Danny's imagined this moment a few hundred times and this is nothing like what he expected. His rough, tough kevlar-loving partner is smoothing a thumb over his jaw while he very slowly slides his tongue into his mouth and it's so fucking arousing it's all Danny can do not to dry hump the ever living daylights out of him. When Steve's tongue starts to tentatively explore his mouth it's like an electric charge pulses through him.  
  
 _Oh God_!  
  
He can't press against Steve hard enough. Screw playing  this cautiously. He returns the kiss, sucking on Steve's tongue hungrily as he grinds against him. It's all he can do not to groan or moan or in some other obvious way embarrass himself. When Steve suddenly breaks off the kiss he feels so bereft he actually does groan.  
  
“You alright, D?"  
  
“Yeah- jus... don't-don't stop."  
  
Steve laughs and picks up where he left off, adding more pressure to his kiss and creating a deliciously strong suction that Danny feels all the way down in his cock. He drinks in the unique scent that is pure Steve-the one that’s driven him out of mind no less than a thousand times already. Right now there's a new muskiness mingling with it that makes him damn glad he's lying down.  
  
While they're still kissing Steve runs his hands down Danny’s back, taking his time to enjoy every inch of the muscled real estate he's exploring. When he gets to Danny's ass he cups and and squeezes it appreciatively. Danny wants to die.  
  
 _Those hands on his ass?  
  
Doing what they're doing?_  
  
Talk about heaven.  
  
Danny tilts his hips and can feel the bulge behind Steve's zipper and it makes him crazy to know that what they're doing is doing something to the very same cock he's fantasized about all these months. No way can he stop making helpless little noises in his throat.  
  
"Aren't you a noisy boy," Steve teases and switches from kissing him to nibbling his ear and then goes back to kissing-this time so hard on his neck Danny gasps.  
  
"You like that?" Steve asks.  
  
"I.. like everything."  
  
"Good to know." Steve brings his hands back to  Danny's chest. His fingers are already toying with a button on Danny’s shirt when he asks, “How about I help you lose this?”  
  
Danny nods okay and watches in amazement.  
  
No one has ever relieved him of a shirt faster.  
  
After Steve tosses it on the sand and yanks off his own Danny tells him so, “Whoa you're… you're really good.”  
  
“Thank you," Steve says settling back beside him. "So, tell me. How do you like the possibilities so far?” 

"Uh I’d say they're ...um good." _Could he sound any dumber?_ He can't help it. He's staring at that incredible chest and this time it's just inches away and gloriously bare. Having Steve stretched out beside him half naked is doing serious damage to his IQ. “You uh…you look good.”  
  
Steve seems to have no problem with Danny's lack of eloquence-in fact he smiles and laughs as he runs his fingers through the hair on Danny's chest. "Lay back," he says giving Danny a gentle push. “Talk about looking good," he murmurs. It's like he's stunned the way he holds his breath as he smooths his hand over Danny's pecs. "You, Detective, need to stop covering this amazing body up all the time and that’s an order.”  
  
"That, Commander is sexual harrassment."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Go ahead-harass the hell out of me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
More like hungrily is the way Steve goes after Danny's chest. When his fingers tease through his hair and then brush over his nipples Danny groans and arches up off the blanket. When Steve leans in to flick his tongue over his nipples he hisses with delight."That mouth of yours..." he gasps, "is unbeliev-able."  
  
"Really? I can do even more with it, you know?"  
  
“Oh I’m sure you can. Ahh!” Steve's hand is suddenly on his crotch "Oh God... so g-good," he gasps and shamelessly tilts his hips for more pressure.  
  
“These need to be off,” Steve says, his fingers already working Danny's zip.  
  
“What?” Danny rears up. "Hey what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m helping you out of your pants.”  
  
“What if someone sees-“  
  
“No one’s going to see. The only way to get out here is the way we came. The tide's too high to walk along the beach. Here lift up.”  
  
Steve’s skills are once again remarkable. Not only does he convince Danny to cooperate; the second Danny raises his bottom he whisks his pants and boxers off in one swift move. Before he lays back down beside him he makes even shorter work of his own. If the sight of Steve’s bare torso stunned Danny earlier, what he’s seeing now has him flat out spellbound. Make that most of him. His poor swollen cock ruts eagerly in the air as he lies there staring.  
  
“Everything okay?” Steve asks settling back down on the blanket.  
  
"Ye...ah," Danny answers in a shaky voice.  
  
“You cold?”  
  
“Maybe…a little.”  
  
“Well we can’t have that, can we?”  
  
 _Oh sweet Jesus please let me last more than 10 seconds._  
  
Danny honestly says it in his head when Steve wraps his arms and ridiculously strong legs around him and resumes killer kissing him. They’re on their sides, chest-to-chest and belly-to-belly. Their cocks are trapped between their bodies and they're both grinding against each other like their lives depended on it.  
  
“Better?” Steve asks a little breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah, but not… gonna l-last long.”  
  
“We’ll see about that.”  
  
When Danny feels Steve’s fingers on his cock he groans with unembarrassed delight.  
  
“God you’re huge,” Steve whispers in his ear, "you don't know how many times I've imagined you naked-imagined touching you like this and laying with you like this."  
  
As if what he's hearing isn't enough Danny looks down and what he sees just about blows his mind. The sight of Steve's hand on his cock and Steve's naked body beside him is right out of the wet dream he wakes up from every morning. "God... yes," he gasps as Steve takes both their cocks in his hand and starts stroking them. He does it like a dancer dances- rhythmically-fluidly-like he's done it all his life. At the end of every few down strokes he cups his palm over their slick tips and holds it still for a few seconds.  
  
It's all Danny can do not to cum. The sight of that inked arm doing such wickedly wonderful things to him has him practically unhinged. "Uh...oh... fuck-you're killing me."  
  
“Then I better put you out of your misery.”  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Lie still-you'll see."  
  
It’s like he’s spineless the way Steve slides down and slithers between Danny’s legs and starts to lick the thin line of hair that winnows down from his belly button to his cock. He hands are on Danny's thighs as he does it -smoothing over them and then holding still while his thumbs toy with Danny's balls.  
  
“Oh shit oh man-you, you,” None of what Danny's saying makes any sense but all of it makes Steve smile and keep doing what he's doing. He looks at Danny with an evil grin and actually licks his lips before he ducks down and starts to gently flick his tongue over the tip of his cock. Holding it with one hand, it's slow motion torture the way he works his tongue over the tip and then carefully licks the throbbing vein running down one side. Ignoring Danny's gasps he turns his attention to the underside where he teases at Danny's frenulum with his tongue and then licks his way all the way back up to Danny's balls.  
  
"God....oh.....fuck," Danny's honestly about to come right then and there.  
  
Except for the fact that the good Commander is in charge.  
  
“Oww!” he cries when Steve wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezes hard.  
  
“Sorry D, but I want you to last a little longer.”  
  
Danny’s erection definitely softens but it won't stay that way for long.  
  
 _Oh God that mouth._  
  
Talk about skills.  
  
It's flat out incredible the way Steve takes Danny in his mouth and slowly, deliberately deep throats him. Danny gasps and bucks up, clutching Steve’s shoulders like he’s about to go over a cliff. The sensation is like nothing he’s ever felt before. He wishes it could last forever but at the same time he’s desperate for relief. Watching his cock disappear into Steve's mouth is about the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. Incredibly, Steve takes nearly every inch of him.  
  
And doesn't gag once.  
  
“I’m ….close” he warns pushing on Steve's shoulders.  
  
“I want to see you cum," Steve says, kissing Danny's dick then slithering up to kiss him on the lips. As he's kissing him he grips Danny’s cock and starts pumping him exactly the way Danny would have done if he was soloing it .  
  
 _How does he know?_  
  
Danny makes a shocked grunting sound as he feels his balls draw up tight against his body. _Oh God this is it_. When his orgasm hits he cries out so loud birds in the palms overhead fly off with loud angry screeches.  
  
Danny doesn’t hear them.  
  
He doesn't hear Steve's breathless, 'Do it babe do it for me,' either. All he’s aware of is the spine-melting, out-of-this-world sensation exploding in his groin. He bucks up off the blanket with an astonished grunt each time a wickedly strong contraction squeezes another spurt of seed out of him. It's truly like he's possessed.  
  
“Look a you,” Steve murmurs. “Look at this.” He runs a finger through a splatter on Danny’s belly then puts it to his mouth. “God I've never seen anyone cum like that.”  
  
The shaky edge to Steve's voice forces Danny to open his eyes. When he sees that Steve's stroking himself he reaches for his hand, “Here, let me do that.”  
  
“No, next time,” he answers and before Danny can insist, pumps his cock one last time. "Ohhhh fuck," he chokes out suddenly going rigid. A second later his cock is spewing thick white seed everywhere. His hips snap and his thighs go rock hard with each violent spasm.  
  
“That’s it babe,” Danny whispers in amazement. Eyes closed, mouth open and gasping for breath, Steve is completely at the mercy of his orgasm. The helpless way his muscled, inked body surrenders to its force is out-of-this-world erotic. “Oh fuck,” Danny says. "Look at you- just look at you.” Honest to God he can't imagine any man or woman on the planet seeing Steve right now and not being aroused.  
  
Finally Steve collapses on the blanket and lies unmoving except for his heaving chest. After a few minutes he opens his eyes and smiles into Danny's. "Tha was... that was... good."  
  
"Ditto for me, babe-I had no idea anything could feel that incredible."  
.  
Smiling weakly but proudly, Steve looks down at their damp stomachs. "Wow,"he says reaching for his t-shirt.  
  
“Hey-what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m going to clean us off.”  
  
“Not yet you’re not.” Danny runs his finger across his stomach and then Steve's. “This,” he says, bringing his finger to his mouth, “is too good to waste.”  
  
“Why Detective Williams, do I detect a a little kinkiness in you?”  
  
“I'm not telling. You're just going to have to do a little research to find out.”  
  
Steve bats Danny’s hand away from his mouth so he can kiss him and then once he’s done a thorough job of that, wipes them both off and wraps his arms around him in what can only be described as a full body hug.  After planting a string of warm breathy kisses down his neck he murmurs, “Guess we better rest up before I start my research.”  
  
“Yeah…we better,” Danny agrees. As he’s lying there with Steve’s very warm body against his and their legs entangled Danny tries to remember what it was that, after all this time, finally got them to this incredible place.  
  
 _Oh yeah, Catherine._  
  
Well, kind of Catherine.  
  
 _Thank you Catherine_ , he says to himself, _I owe you one._


End file.
